lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Elfik
Strona Główna Newsman/Newswomen - zgłoszenia Daniel Witam, nazywam się Daniel i zgłaszam się jako ochotnik na stanowisko newmana. Mógłbym pisać np. wiadomości o serialu, a także dzielić się nabytą wiedzą. Jestem na bieżąco z USA, więc obejrzałem wszystkie odcinki 3 sezonu. Kontakt gg: 3244994 mail: damelek@gmail.com --d 09:18, 11 cze 2007 (PDT)Daniel ' Tomek Też chętnie pomogę - np. streszczenia 3 sezonu. GG: 5155230. Tomek * Dogadane --Elfik 06:45, 17 Oct 2006 (PDT) ---- 3 ?? Witam Mógłby ktoś napisać coś dokładniejszego o tym projekcie ;) * podaj jaki kontakt do ciebie --Elfik 04:03, 17 Oct 2006 (PDT) ** żle zrozumiał zadanie :) --Elfik 06:45, 17 Oct 2006 (PDT) ---- Umbakrail --Umbakrail 09:25, 17 Oct 2006 (PDT) * nom ale napisz cos od siebie :) czym bys chciał sie zając i zostaw jakis kontakt --Elfik 10:02, 17 Oct 2006 (PDT) ---- 5 ?? No to tak Moja propozycja newsa to wstawienie filmików promujących 3 sezon http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z5yyRgJsDY0 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KV96l0ABkW4 nie ma sensu prezentować obu wystarczy jeden Przyznam się że oglądałem już 2 odcinki z 3 sezonu i są dość ciekawe jak coś służe linkiem ---- Tomek077 Hej, mam na imię Tomek. Chętnie mógłbym Wam pomóc w ulepszaniu tej strony. :) Uważam, że spełniam wymagane kryteria. Mój numer gg: 4334115. Pozdrawiam! Tomek077 ------ Zardzel Piotrek z tej strony :D Jestem do waszej dyspozycji jeśli chodzi o newsy :] Powyższe kryteria spełniam :D GG# 8209121 mail: zardzel@gmail.com Proszę o kontakt i pozdrawiam :D --Zardzel 10:52, 23 Oct 2006 (PDT) * przyjęty :) --Elfik 11:24, 23 Oct 2006 (PDT) ---- Nuszka Mam pytanie: *Czy można ustawić aby inni urzytkownicy nie mogli edytować mojego profilu? **nie--Lukasew 12:16, 24 Nov 2006 (PST) ** Nie taka opcje ma tylko admin którego na lostpedi pl nie ma :P a ty lukasew spadaj z mojego profilu lol --Elfik 12:34, 24 Nov 2006 (PST) ---- sportsmen Chciałem spytać, czy datę w formacie: "07:18, 20 maj 2007 (PDT)" można osiągnąć przez jakąś komendę (bardziej logiczne) czy wpisuje się ją ręcznie? Podpatrzyłem to na którejś stronie dyskusji. Dzięki. *tak , przed ostatni guzik w narzędziach ;) **Dzięki. ---- SphynX Chciałbym zająć się tą pracą, ponieważ szukam nowych wyzwań, by rozwijać samego siebie i doskonalić swoje umiejętności. Angielski - perfect. Question is simple: What can I do for You? 0 problemów z ortografią (jestem "oczytany"). Uważam, że redagowanie newsów nie sprawi mi żadnego problemu. E-mail - pred@interia.eu | GG - 7504442 <- Czekam na pozytywne rozpatrzenie mojej sprawy :-) *podbije na gg --Elfik 00:50, 21 maj 2007 (PDT) ---- Dider Witam Na poczatku chcialbym powiedziec, iz spelniam powyzsze warunki i bardzo bym chcial dolaczyc do waszego serwisu. Mam duzo wolnego czasu i mysle ze sprostam temu zadaniu. Bardzo interesuje sie LOSTEM i chcialbym miec wklad w rozwijaniu sie lostpedii. Czekam na odpowiedz i kontakt Pozdrawiam Dider Nick: Dider Kontakt: gg- 1038164, e-mail - mistrz_dider@hotmail.com * Dogadane --Elfik 00:50, 21 maj 2007 (PDT) ---- villa Czesc! Mam na imię Michał, jestem wielkim fanem Lost. Odkąd pamiętam zawsze lubiłem pisać. Dobrze znam język angielski, często dużo czasu spędzam na zagranicznych serwisach o Zagubionych. Pomoc w redagowaniu tej strony była by dla mnie wielką przygodą a zarazem wielkim krokiem w przód w moim życiu. Czasu mam także sporo ponieważ, na studiach nie mam wielu zajęć. Moją ulubioną postacią a w Lost jest Hugo ze względu na swoje niebywałe poczucie humoru. Jeśli będziecie zainteresowani moją ofetą prosze o kontakt. Pozdrawiam! Michał Sieprawski--D.villa 14:31, 26 maj 2007 (PDT) *Proszę o podanie jakiegoś kontaktu --Elfik 22:08, 26 maj 2007 (PDT) ---- Kamil Czech Witam nazywam się Kamil Czech uwielbiam serial Lost Zagubieni Chciałbym też powiedzieć że spełniam powyższe warunki Kontakt GG:2569615 Admin # Zobacz bo odpisał--ZŁB 09:32, 15 lut 2007 (PST) # wiem widziałem .--Elfik 10:19, 15 lut 2007 (PST) # No i ...? :P # nie wiem czy on doemnei oczekuje ze powiem czy tak ogólnie :P napisz mu co uważasz ja terz potem napisze cos --Elfik 11:16, 15 lut 2007 (PST) # Napisz, że się zgłaszasz i po krzyku, zarekomenduj też lukasa, Puv & Regedit są ostatnio zbyt mało aktywni --ZŁB 12:14, 15 lut 2007 (PST) # zgłosiłem siebie i lukasa jak by ktoś dostał to poprostu da Sysopa tobie Puv i komus kto się jeszcze udziela --Elfik 01:49, 16 lut 2007 (PST) # Gratki za Admina. Dostarczyłem ci właśnie kilka śmieci do usunięcia. :P --ZŁB 03:29, 18 lut 2007 (PST) # lol nie jestem adminem tylko SYSOP cos jak mod :P prawa ma ograniczone mogę usuwać zamaykać strony itp --Elfik 04:20, 18 lut 2007 (PST) # I tak tego nie rozróżniam Za moda tesh gratki :P Lukasew uprzedził cię w sprzątaniu :P # Załatwił tego SYSOP'a to musiałem mu jakoś pomóc :) --Lukasew 04:45, 18 lut 2007 (PST) # Ileś forsy do kopertki dał? :P --ZŁB 04:47, 18 lut 2007 (PST) # mod moze zarządzać artami a admin może zarzadzać całą strona konfiguracja itp itp ale nie ma zle troche porządku się zrobi i moze admin nam zaufa bardziej ;P a kopreta byłą gruba :) --Elfik 04:50, 18 lut 2007 (PST) #Jak chcesz jeszcze trochę posprzątać to proponuje http://pl.lostpedia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Unusedcategories http://pl.lostpedia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Unusedtemplates http://pl.lostpedia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Unusedimages http://pl.lostpedia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Lonelypages http://pl.lostpedia.com/wiki/Specjalna:DoubleRedirects w sumie tu już jest czysto ale później kto wie --ZŁB 08:55, 20 lut 2007 (PST) # wiem juz przeglądałem --Elfik 10:11, 20 lut 2007 (PST) Staty * chciałbym zainstalować na Str. Głównej zewnętrzne staty- chcę się dowiedzieć z jakich stron najczęściej wchodzą ludki na lostpedię i jakich słów używają znajdując nas w google. Upchnąłbym to gdzieś w okolicy współpracy. Jak się nie sprawdzi zawsze można wywalić Zawsze moge pomóc we wszytskim, dodac jakies newsy, obrazki, filmiki, szablony moge zrobic. Po emisji w USA zawsze aktualizuje rózne zagadnienia Dyskusja news *Szablon:Sectionbox News Może ten szablon do newsów?--ZŁB 07:45, 1 cze 2007 (PDT) *po co kombinować jak jest dobrze :> --Elfik 08:38, 1 cze 2007 (PDT) *Witam. Niedawno odrzucono mój news - trudno, nie będę się obrażać :). Był on częściowo skopiowany z innej strony, więc teraz wiem, że takich nie przyjmujecie. Ale dlaczego przyjeliście news <<"Through the Looking Glass" - okiem Roberta Peltona i Popular Mechanics>>, skoro na stronie www.zagubieni.pl jest łudząco podobny, a moim zdaniem oryginalny news "FAKT CZY FIKCJA?"? Liczę na odpowiedź--Kate 15:20, 9 cze 2007 (PDT) * Nie wszystko da się wyłapać :) tak teraz patrze inaczej napisane ... możliwe ze tłumaczyli z tej samej strony P.S dzięki za robotę w retrospekcji ;)Życzę dalszej owocnej pracy (również z newsami !). --Elfik 07:10, 9 cze 2007 (PDT) *Ha! w końcu ktoś zauważył moją cieżką pracę;);), po prostu lubie grzebać w retrospekcjach. Może nie robie tego zbyt szybko ale chcę żeby to było solidnie i porządnie napisane i żeby nie trzeba było poprawiać. Aha jeszcze jedno: dodałam krzyże do zmarłych bohaterów. Chyba mogą zostać? Co do newsów - może jakieś znajdę :D Tobie też życzę przyjemnej pracy "sysopa" czy jakoś tam :) PS jakbyś czasami miał czas to dodaj grafike do nowych postaci z retr. ok? pa--Kate 06:53, 12 cze 2007 (PDT) Flashforwardy Mam propozycję - stwórzmy nowy dział o takim lub podobnym tytule: "Postacie z flashforwardów". Niedawno Klima (jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli) dodał do Postaci z retrospekcji m.in. panią Arlen, która pojawiła się w ostatnim odcinku jako postać z przyszłości. Uważam, że nie pasuje dodawać takiej postaci do osób, które pojawiły się w przeszłości, bo wkrótce byłoby lekkie zamieszanie, a jak wiadomo flashbacki zostaną częsciowo zastąpione przez flashforawrdy. Co ty na to?--Kate 06:04, 4 lip 2007 (PDT) * może lepiej zmienić nazwe działu a w nim jakoś wyróżnić flashforawrdy i flashback ? --Elfik 06:12, 4 lip 2007 (PDT) **Może dział "Postacie spoza Wyspy"? I to rozdzielić na "Z retrospekcji" i "Z flashforwardów"? I odpowiednie postacie będą miały odpowiednie kategorie. Dodam tylko, że np. była żona Jacka będzie musiała mieć obie kategorie - bo była obecna zarówno we flashbackach, jak i we flashforwardach. Hm? Giuseppe 17:21, 4 lip 2007 (PDT) **Dobry pomysł, (moim zdaniem) Klima 02:49, 5 lip 2007 (PDT) **Zgadzam się z Giuseppe - świetny pomysł. To mamy czekać na akceptację innych użytkowników/ich pomysły i sami zrobić ten dział czy tylko ty Elfiku możesz się tym zająć (jako sysop)?--Kate 09:03, 5 lip 2007 (PDT) ** Możesz robić co chcesz :> --Elfik 10:59, 5 lip 2007 (PDT) **to są jacyś chętni do pomocy? Mogłabym sama to zrobic ale na stronie głownej nie mam opcji edytuj, więc prosze cie Elfiku żebyś zrobił nawigację do portalu a resztę zrobi się. Aha jeszcze jedno-mogę być opiekunką postaci z retrospekcji?--Kate 04:57, 7 lip 2007 (PDT) ** Czyli na co zmieniamy ? "Postacie spoza Wyspy" ? tak możesz być opiekunką tego działu . Pozdrawiam --Elfik 05:02, 7 lip 2007 (PDT) **Więc niech będzie "Postacie spoza Wwyspy". PS Fajnie odświeżyliście stronkę! Wyglada super--Kate 07:45, 8 lip 2007 (PDT) ** Przeniosłem cały portal i zmieniłem linka w menu ! myślę ze jest ok . Jak by były jakieś sugestię to jestem otwarty. --Elfik 09:43, 8 lip 2007 (PDT) ** A ja myślałam, zeby w tym nowym portalu zrobić rozdział na dwa rodzaje flashów: "Postacie z retrospekcji" i "Postacie z przyszłośći" i potem przejść do odpowiedniego i wkleić postacie, co o tym myślisz? Tylko wtedy byłoby trochę pusto na tej pierwszej stronie i może by się jakaś ogólna grafika tam znalazła i opis.--Kasia 03:21, 9 lip 2007 (PDT) ** Na razie nie ma sensu rozdzielać tego dopiero jak będą dodane wszystkie postacie to sie zrobi porządek. Zostaje kwestia co robić z postaciami które były i w retrospekcjach i w flashforawrdach ! trzeba by to jakoś z głową rozdzielić . Aktualna forma jaką dałaś mi pasuje tj Postać rozdzielona na te dwa pod działy. --Elfik 04:08, 9 lip 2007 (PDT) **Ok to niech zostanie tak jak jest aktualnie, to postaram się dodać te postacie z opisami do Jacka i wtedy mógłbyś zrobić te dwa działy (ja próbowałam ale mi nie wyszło ;) ). A co do postaci, które są i we flashforwardach i retrospekcjach, to myślę, że po prostu będą tu i tu. pozdrowionka--Kasia 05:26, 9 lip 2007 (PDT) *Widzę, że zrobiłeś co nieco na portalu. Też o takim podziale myślałam, jaki jest na angielskiej stronie, ale wybacz - to nasze jakoś niezgrabnie wyglada. Lepiej byłoby zrobić podziałkę osób nie obok siebie, tylko jedno pod drugim. Mam nadzieję, że mnie rozumiesz ;) Aha i mam jeszcze taki pomysł: żeby postacie z retrospekcji zrobić na np. pomarańczowym tle, a z flashforwardów na liliowym. Wtedy nie trzeba by było wpisywać słownie, tylko w legendzie.--Kasia 09:40, 17 lip 2007 (PDT) ** LOL ! na początku myślę o co ci chodzi .. Patrze patrze jest gites tak samo jak na angielskim odpowiedniku!.Już miałem to napisać ale jeszcze pomyślałem żeby zobaczyć pod inna przeglądarką , no to patrze kolejno Seamonky Firefox Opera i tak samo aż tu nagle wchodzę na IE i szok hehe ! Na mojej przeglądarce było ok a ze IE jak zawsze do tyłu z standardami to nie działało jak powinno . Swoją drogą niezmiernie delikatnie to ujęłaś "jakoś niezgrabnie wyglada" haha ! to był po porstu błąd :>. Co do kolorów to taki mam zamiar ale najpierw chce skończyć wstawiać to co jest w aktualne ramki.A i nie napisałem że teraz już powinno być tak jak należy.. sprawdź i potwierdź. --Elfik 10:14, 17 lip 2007 (PDT) **Nooo teraz to wygląda super! Napisałam "jakoś niezgrabnie wygląda" bo nie chciałam cię urazić ;) i fajnie, że zrobisz porządek z wszystkim. A jak będziesz ustalał kolory to powiadom mnie, chciałabym wziąść udział w wybieraniu jakiś ładnych i nie gryzących się kolorków :P --Kasia 11:51, 17 lip 2007 (PDT) **ogólnie z kolorami (w różnych szablonach) trzeba cos porobić... --Lukasew 13:57, 17 lip 2007 (PDT) ** No to czekam na propozycje koloru ramek w postaciach spoza wyspy (http://www.webpl.org/index.php/generatory/color) chodzi o 3 ramki z Flashback ,Flashforwardy i tych jak to piszą na ang "Episodes (for that character's flashbacks only)" --Elfik 06:35, 18 lip 2007 (PDT) Strona główna Ładnie to wyszło, istny z ciebie cudotwórca tylko "Współpraca" i "Forum" gdzieś się zapodziała --Zenek Łod Benka 14:31, 6 lip 2007 (PDT) * Jeszcze nie skończone a co do tych 2 pozycji trzeba je przedyskutować bo nie maja żadnego odzewu ( tzn ruchu an forum ) --Elfik 14:33, 6 lip 2007 (PDT) * Współpracę można sobie darować, zamiast tego dać współpracę Klimy,tylko w innym układzie, co do FORUM mogłoby zostać, poczekajmy na bezstronny głos --Zenek Łod Benka 14:36, 6 lip 2007 (PDT) * moja propozcyja to jest dodanie ankiety takiej jak teraz zrobiłem :> wygalda ładnie i jest bardziej użyteczna niz forum . Ale jak mówiłes poczekajmy na inne opinie . --Elfik 14:44, 6 lip 2007 (PDT) *Mega kozak, tylko musiałbyś zarządzać tymi ankietami. :P Szkoda, że współpraca by się nie zmieściła. --Zenek Łod Benka 14:46, 6 lip 2007 (PDT) * Co jakiś czas będę robił nową ankietę ! myślę nad zrobieniem działu "propozycje ankiet" ale to się jeszcze zobaczy . --Elfik 09:44, 8 lip 2007 (PDT) Maraton an AXN * Czy mógłbyś dodać do projektu "Zagubieni w tym tygodniu" daty maratonu Lost na AXN? --Gelu ** Wielkie dzięki :) --Gelu *** nie ma za co :) --Lukasew 08:31, 18 sie 2007 (PDT) Szablon:Sectionbox obsada Co byś poweidział na lekką modernizację tego szablonu by w nagłówku było imię i nazwisko aktora (z linkiem lub bez), a w treści już nie? Wyszłoby coś takiego? Co o tym myślisz? SzYmOnIk 03:19, 26 sie 2007 (PDT) }'' | align= } | color= } | image= } | image_size=140px | body= }| '''Grana postać: } }} }| Data Urodzenia: } }} }| Kraj i miejsce urodzenia: } }} }| Inne filmy: } }} }| Nagrody: } }} }} Nowy szablon Co ty na to, żeby wsadzić :) nowy szablon do głównych postaci? Taki, jaki jest na ang. Moim zdaniem ładnie wygląda. PS Dawno cie nie widziałam na stronie :) --Kate 05:10, 16 paź 2007 (PDT) * hmm... a co masz na myśli, że "taki sam" - kolor, dodatkowe pola? --Lukasew 06:22, 16 paź 2007 (PDT) * Jakby ci to wytłumaczyć... Po prostu żeby u nas wyglądało to tak samo, jak na angielskiej czyli kolory i ramki, takie odświeżenie. Co o tym sądzisz? --Kate 12:02, 18 paź 2007 (PDT) ** mogę jutro zerknąć i pogrzebać..., pytanie tylko, co z polami zostawić wszystkie, coś dodać? --Lukasew 14:48, 18 paź 2007 (PDT) ***wydaje mi się, że bez sensu dawać do głównych postaci bohaterów, którzy nawet zdania nie powiedzieli - czyli Scott i Steve. Pilota bym zostawiła. A tych, którzy sa obecnie innymi, nie dawałabym. I chyba nie trzeba alfabetycznej kolejności, może być tak, jak jest obecnie. I jeszcze na ang. wersji jest kategoria "Defectors" - "Zdrajcy", a tam są Juliet, Alex i Karl. W sumie to nie wiadomo, czy rzeczywiście chcą być z rozbitkami (szczególnie Juliet), więc na razie powstrzymałabym się z dawaniem ich i tej kategorii.--Kasia 10:48, 19 paź 2007 (PDT)